


Undyne is a great gym coach

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [40]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gyms, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Undyne encourages the reader to continue working out.





	Undyne is a great gym coach

Halfway through the eighth lap the stitch in your side explodes and you stumble, fall to your knees in the middle of the track. Your chest is heaving and you feel for a moment like this is what it must be like to have a heart attack; your heart pumping a million miles a minute, something has to give, eventually. You knew you’d regret it when you first started letting yourself go, but it was easy enough to peer at yourself in the mirror and think, oh, it’ll be fine, I’ll just run twice as long tomorrow, but that turned into three times as long the next day, and four times as long the day after that.

The real final straw had came, you think with the limited amount of oxygen available for your brain to actually think with, when Undyne had rolled into bed one day, still sweaty and glowing from the gym, and had cuddled up next to you and without skipping a beat had pinched your gut lightly and said, “boy, what happened, huh?”

You had turned away, but she clung to you, kept pinching and tickling you until you tried to bat her off, and then she’d climbed on top of you, pinned you down. “If you don’t want me to tease you,” she told you very seriously, sharp, agile eyes flicking over your flabby physique, “then don’t give me something to tease.” You had sighed and told her alright, she won, you’ll start running again tomorrow. She’d rolled her eyes, told you to go right then if you really meant it, so you’d crawled out of bed, put some shorts on, pushed out into the cool night air and gone for a run around the block. It was tough, sure, but you’d made it nonetheless, and when you came back in panting Undyne had smiled at you the same blasting, warm-as-hell smile. She took your face in her hands, kissed you lightly.

“You can make it,” she told you.

Right now, you don’t feel like you can make it. You remain there, bowed in the middle of the track, for what feels like forever, catching your breath, trying to muster the strength to go on.

There is the light crunch of feet approaching –

“Get up, sprat,” Undyne says, and your eyes flick open. Her clawed feet swim into focus in front of you, and you glance upward, see her there, arms akimbo, staring down at you. You blow out a long breath, feel the telltale ache in the bottom of your lungs. You feel so weighty and fleshy and the thought repulses you for a moment.

“I can’t,” you tell her, and Undyne kneels down next to you, slowly manipulates you into an upright position. She lays a hand on your chest, waits for you to catch your breath.

“Listen to me,” she says, and you look at her, really look at her. Her brow is furrowed with concern; her eyes deep and limpid like pools of glass. Her mouth curls up in a roguish smile as your eyes meet and you instantly feel an urge, no, a need, to smile back, though you suppress it. Her hand migrates up to your cheek and the warmth is exhilarating, and it is then that you smile, you can’t help yourself. You lean forward, wrap Undyne into your arms, and you feel her lips brush delicately against your cheek again and again, like a butterfly pattering its wings against you. “You’re better than this,” she whispers, kneading your back, claws digging in and out again.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” she says, words like a raincloud, dark and serious, and when she smiles it’s like the light of the moon. “The big dumb dork I fell in love with is still in there somewhere, and if you can’t drag him out yourself,” her voice drops into a low throaty purr of menace, “I’ll do it.”

You stand up, letting Undyne steady you, brush your knees off, plant a kiss on your shoulders as she traipses past you, on her way back to the weight room. “You can do it,” she tells you again, and you let your hand run all the way down her arm, trying to maximize the contact before she leaves. When your fingers separate she blows you a kiss and jogs back, and you inhale, exhale, count to ten. Your eyes open, focus on the track.

“I can do it,” you tell yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> The guy who requested this was trying to lose weight, and he said later that he comes back and reads it every day before he works out. Kind of a nice feeling. As far as being an actual story goes, though, not really that good. 
> 
> One of a few rare occasions when I use past tense. Generally I like writing in present tense much better, and future tense is just weird. Present tense makes things feel a lot more dynamic than past tense does, so I gravitate towards it pretty heavily.


End file.
